Vanilla Twilight
by whitemokona234
Summary: Kenny has switched over to the gay side after months of useless relationships with girls failed miserably. When he goes to a gay club, the last thing he expected to see was Butters doing... well, that! Enjoy! Smut in later chappies!
1. Kenny Sees All

Hey, everybody! It's ME! I'm back baby! Whoo! It feels awesome having some keys under my fingers again. I have a lot of catching up to do on some sites. And I've decided to start with this one! Anyway, since I've been gone for several months, I'm going to make up for it by writing a story for each of my favorite fandoms. First off, starting with… BUNNY! XD I think I have a natural talent for writing smut. I really do.

Anyway, I don't own South Park or any of its' characters because if I did, it would be so bad. Swear to God, it would probably be cancelled, it'd be so bad. Um, I only own the scenario. It's M-rated. Oh, and I don't own the song either. Enjoy!

Vanilla Twilight

Kenny was roughly shoved out of a house by an angry father. "Boy, I swear to Jesus, if you even within two _feet_ of my daughter, Julie, I will kick your ass _so fucking hard_, you'll be in the hospital for the rest of your life!" he shouted, slamming the door thoroughly.

Kenny scowled at the closed door. "Yeah, well, she wasn't that hot anyway!" And with that, he left the premises.

Kenny sighed, frustrated. It'd literally been the 15th time that _week _that he'd had a break up with a girl that involved any angry father and possible trips to Hell and back. Again, _literally_. And it wasn't just that week. For almost an entire 8 months, Kenny had been utterly miserable in the dating world. One after another after another _after another_, failed relationships flew out the window. And he was tired of it.

As he walked down the empty midnight streets of South Park, he came upon hearing the loud blaring music of the new gay club _way _on the edge of town. He chuckled, knowing that if they were any farther into town, everyone in town would bring torches and pitchforks as they ran them out of town. Kenny decided he'd take a look, thinking he'd find someone worth pursuing for about a few days.

When he walked inside, he didn't expect the club to look like any other club he'd ever been to. He sat down on one of the red bar stools and looked around. Just about every person in the club was dancing (more like dry-humping) on the dance floor. And the outfits that some wore didn't consist of much: flimsy fabric or tight leather. Either way, he felt really turned on by some of the sights. And then there the sights that shocked him the most.

Stan had Kyle backed up against one of the walls of the club, grinding his hips into the other. And from the way Kyle's face looked, he was seriously loving the _fuck _out of the simple motions. It was the first time Kenny had ever seen the two wearing something other than their normal school attire.

Stan wore a black leather vest that had apparently been unbuttoned, and he wore tight leather pants that seemed to be _really _uncomfortable in that situation. His normal blue hat was gone and his hair was tousled in a way that could only be caused by one thing.

Kyle wore a tight, silver tank top. The mini-skirt he wore was lifted slightly as Stan slid a hand ever-so-swiftly under it. All the fake jewels and decals he had on his outfit seemed to dazzle as the club lights reflected off of them.

Kenny stared at the show for a little longer, then turned his attention to the bar. The bartender was making a Cosmo for somebody else when he got his attention. "Hey, can I get a Scotch on the Rocks please?"

"Sorry, man. No Scotch." Kenny growled a little in anger. "But, the strongest drink we have is Vodka. That okay?"

Kenny contemplated on the offer before taking it. "Sure, why not?" And after half a second, the man was back with the Vodka.

"Drink up."

"Don't mind if I do…" Kenny said, downing the drink in one go. _What the __**fuck **__did he put in it? There is no __**way **__this is __**just **__Vodka. _Kenny thought, his head already swimming a little. But, at the same time, he found himself craving more. "Another please…" he said.

About 3 drinks later, a half-drunken Kenny sat at the bar. An announcement rang out in the club, all music stopping briefly. "Gentlemen, may I please introduce our final act, _Vanilla Twilight_…" A few cheers went out and an applause rang out in the almost silent club. Almost instantly, "Naughty Girl" began playing and a spotlight was set on an empty stage. As the words began to play, a blonde beauty in a tight little dress stepped out from behind the stage into the spotlight.

_I'm feeling __**sexy**_

_I wanna hear you say my name, boy_

_If you can reach me~_

_You can feel my burning flame_

As the words from the sensual song filled the room, the blonde moved from side to side, hips swaying and lips moving, mouthing the words. Upon closer examination, Kenny knew who this beautiful blonde was: Butters Stotch.

Butters moved in a way Kenny had only seen on the music video 'Beautiful Liar'. And even then, he seemed better than Shakira. His eyes held a lustful look in them, and the entire time he moved, his mouth was held open in a slight gap. Kenny's eyes trailed a lingering line down from Butters' chest to his beautiful, long, slender legs. The song wasn't much help in the current situation either.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_Calling all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Butters' sultry smirk went to from lustful to downright amused as he peered over at a defenseless smoker. He smiled sweetly and stepped onto his table, still gyrating his hips. Kenny saw his lips move against the man's ear, making him almost swallow the cigarette in his mouth. Butters stepped down from the table, all in the most elegant of fashions. And as Kenny kept watching, he thought to himself, _How can this __**possibly **__be the same Butters at school? There is __**no way in **__**Hell **__this is the same, fidgety, utterly clueless Butters._

And yet it was. Kenny was having a mental breakdown trying to separate his thoughts. Apparently, what everyone thought about the _innocent _little blonde was wrong. And as the blonde in question continued to dance, his thoughts began to shift a little. _No matter how confusing this all may be, I gotta say, the little fucker __**can move**__. _Wait a minute, what the hell was that?

Butters gaze turned from a table of lust-struck young men to almost completely in Kenny's direction. Kenny tried to cover, successfully doing so in seeing that Butters hadn't noticed him. But he still had a wonderfully good view of him. His eyes were glazed over slightly, as if he were enjoying this in more ways than one. And the little, light blue dress seemed to sparkle in the spotlight that followed him.

Kenny's gaze was then forced on something else as Butters turned back the stage, the song nearing the end. And for the first time that night, Kenny saw the beautifully round (as he would've put it) ass that belonged to the nervous boy. He wished the song would last a little longer, but apparently, God just had to ignore him _again. _Butters slipped behind the curtain almost as quickly as he came out.

All the men in the bar broke out into applause, wolf whistles and awkward cheers erupting here and there. Then, another announcement. "The club will be closin' in an hour and a half, everyone." Kenny was finally broken out of his daze when he saw Craig and Tweek walk past him, hair and clothes tousled (well, more than usual for Tweek), Tweek giggling behind his quivering hand.

_Wow. Stan and Kyle __**and **__Craig and Tweek? This school is just full of rainbow happy boys. _And for whatever reason, Kenny included himself in the lover-of-rainbows group. Because now, his lust-set mind was on one thing: Getting Butters into bed.

_**END**_

A/N: Okay, pplz, this is my first fic significantly about Bunny. Everything else is mainly supposed to be about Style. But, being me, I had to stick some sort of Style in here. Creek was just so that I could confirm I'm not completely _obsessed _with Style.

My OC: _*scoff* _You couldn't stop thinking about Style if you tried, bakayarou… (crazy idiot)

Me: Damn you, Akane-chan! I told you not to insult me anymore!

Akane-chan: Bakayarou…

Me: Wah!

My Other OC: Hehehe… um, don't forget to review Moko-chan's chapter…

Me: Thank you, Ruzumi-chan!

Akane-chan: Bakayarou…

Me: How is it you're nice in fanfictions, but never to me?

Ru-chan: Bye bye…


	2. Kenny Learns the Truth

Alright, here's the much anticipated chapter 2 of Vanilla Twilight! Sorry it took so long, but between visits to the doctor and the dentist and a hectic schedule, you have to excuse me for something! T^T

Okay, so here's the day after, and I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or else there would've been a whole lotta yaoi luvin in der… They belong to the ever-so-great Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Vanilla Twilight

"Class is in session, you little fucktards." Mr. Garrison seethed. Everyone in the class groaned, knowing this would be one of those days where Mr. Garrison would act all pissy about losing Mr. Slave to Big Gay Al or turning back into a man for the 600th time in a row. "Now, we will discuss the audacity of a fag refusing someone as _elegant _as me! I mean, who does that faggot think he is anyway?" Yep, definitely crashing and burning over Mr. Slave. Again.

Kenny wasn't really paying attention, not that he ever did. His attention, however, was brought onto the small form in front of him. He looked nothing like he did last night, and the thought of seeing his little Buttercup up there, singing and seductively rubbing up against strangers turned him on and ticked him off.

Butters could feel Kenny's eyes boring holes into his back, so he quickly scribbled a note onto some of his Hello Kitty paper with his Hello Kitty pen and passed it as discreetly as he possibly could.

Kenny took the note and chuckled at how cute the other blonde _wrote_. Opening the note, he quickly replied to the _Why are you staring at me?_ that was written inside. He wrote back his response and passed it back to Butters. The other blonde gasped as he read the response. _**Because I saw you last night.**_

_What do you mean, Kenny?_

_**I saw you up on that stage last night. I didn't think that was your thing, Buttercup.**_

_It's not._

_**Then why are you doing it?**_

It took Butters a bit longer to reply to this one, but sure enough, Kenny did receive his response.

_Because my parents kicked me out._

Kenny felt his blood boil at the thought. _Butters parents kicked him out? Those cocky bastards! Who do they think they are?_ he seethed, furiously writing his response.

_**Why did they kick you out?**_

_Because I told them I was gay._

Reading that response over and over made Kenny jump up and walk out the room, leaving a whole lot of on-lookers in his wake, except for Mr. Garrison, who was still very pissed off. Kenny left the school building, then proceeded to leave the school grounds on his way to Stark's Pond. There was no way he could stay there, not with the intent to kill on his mind.

Butters watched as his longtime crush left the room. _That's the second time someone left me… maybe I should just keep my homosexuality a secret… since everyone hates it so much…_ he thought, hoping to find Kenny when the bell rang.

An hour later, after the bell rang and there was a push-to-shove fight at the door to get out, Butters managed to run all the way to the school doors and off the premises. He figured he'd have nothing to worry about, since his parents had disowned him and all.

He ran past houses, the many thick trees of the forest, Gregory and Christophe making out somewhere in the forest, and the he saw Kenny standing at the edge of Stark's Pond. He stayed where he was for a long time before he stepped closer. "K-Kenny…?"

Kenny turned at hearing Butters' soft voice and smiled at him. "Hey, Butters. What are you doin' out here? Isn't school still open?" he asked.

"…School isn't the same without you there…" They both stood there in silence before Kenny gestured for Butters to follow him over to the bench a little ways away along the sides of Stark's Pond. Once both seated, Kenny started up the conversation he felt they never finished. "Why do you think you need to be a dancer in a gay club?"

Butters adverted his gaze as his face lit up. "W-well… I just…" He began rubbing his knuckles together in embarrassment. "… When… Mom and Dad… k-kicked me out… I had to find somewhere else to live… I tried all the people I thought would help me… But… Eric slammed the door in my face… Bebe laughed at me… Wendy ignored me… Heidi wasn't home… Stan and Kyle was off somewhere… and you…" Butters started, looking up at Kenny. "Y-you… were already fighting with your parents and h-had your own problems… S-so I just…"

Kenny was blown away. He'd never seen this side of Butters before. Sure, it seemed he had always been miserable and weak, but this was even worse. Butters was broken. And Kenny wasn't sure if he knew how to fix him. He was going to say something when Butters started up again.

"I-I went out… and tried to look for a job… B-but most places j-just said… I-I was small and w-weak o-or I wasn't 18 yet, so I-I couldn't get a job… Then… I-I found th-that gay club… way on the edge of town… I-I could tell when I got i-in there that a l-lot of people liked me… S-so I asked the manager if I-I could work there… He said y-yes and… and that's why I work there n-now…"

Kenny took in the last bit of information slowly, trying to process clearly what he'd just heard. "They're not allowed to touch you, are they?" he asked.

"N-no, of course not."

"So why do you touch them?"

"Alan said i-it would bring in m-more money."

"Well, what if someone decides they want to touch you back?"

"S-security comes and takes th-them away, Kenny. N-no one's allowed to touch a-any dancers at the club u-unless their shift's o-over or someone pays for a-a private dance."

Kenny smirked evilly, ghosting a hand over Butters thigh and watching amusedly as he shivered. "Has anyone ever paid to get a _private _dance from you?"

Butters bit his lip as his body began to react, trembling softly as Kenny's hand ventured higher. "N-no… n-not yet…"

"Has anyone ever come up to you after your shift was over?"

"Ngh… K-Kenny… please…"

"Answer the question, Buttercup…" Kenny whispered against the other blonde's ear as he slipped his hand into the boy's pants and started to rub at his growing erection. Butters bit his lip harder.

"Ngh… o-once… o-on my f-first day… th-three w-weeks ago… ah…" the small blonde moaned, clinging onto Kenny as his hand moved faster. "K-Ken… nya~… please…"

"Please _what_?" Kenny asked coyly, loving the way Butters looked when he was horny. It was sexy, and yet still utterly adorable.

"Pl-please… f-faster…" The older blonde nodded and moved his hand even faster, making Butters writhe and moan. He kept his hips still with his unoccupied hand and smirked when the younger groaned.

"K-Ken~! Ahn! I-I-! I'm g-gonna-!" Butters tried to warn him as his seed spilled all over Kenny's hand.

Kenny just shrugged and licked it off. He smiled. The little blonde even _tasted _sweet. He sat there, watching Butters return from his sex-high. "You ready?" he asked.

"R-ready? For what?" Butters asked, his breaths still coming in shallow.

"To go back to school. I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

"I-I can't get in trouble b-because I don't live w-with my parents anymore, r-remember?"

Kenny smiled and took Butters' hand. "Then where do _you _want to go?"

Butters blushed and smiled back at Kenny. "C-can we… go to m-my apartment?"

"Sure."

_**END**_

A/N: Alright, perhaps this'll be a little less hectic since Akane-chan and Ru-chan are busy helping Butters and Kyle and Tweek and Pip in my South Park/Sailor Moon fic.

Anyway, I really think I crashed and burned in this chapter, mostly because I am as brain-dead as a dead squirrel. =_= But whatever, cuz I think I made up for that with the handy up there that Butters received. R&R please!


End file.
